Thy Planet Consumed
by Eagle Squad
Summary: This is a starcraft play meant to point out the weaknesses of Sspeares writing style. Doesnt flow quite like his plays do, but does get it's point across. please R


THY PLANET CONSUMED 

Notice: I do not own any licensed products, such as Starcraft mentioned in the play.

(Globe Theatre, Stratford, England.  Enter Shakespeare)

Shakespeare: (Clears throat) Ladies and gentlemen, I have come to share with you a great tragedy, which my imagination produced…Act I, Scene I The downtown square-

Stage manager:  Uh … Mr. Shakespeare, not to butt in here but shouldn't you introduce the characters of this play since there are no real direct characterizations and because it's a play and not a novel?

Shakespeare:  Novel idea!!  Why didn't I think of it myself!! Let me write it down!!

(He scratched something down on a scroll of paper with a parchment)

Shakespeare:  Now then, let's introduce the characters of this play.  These include, but not limited to…

The planet Fewgall: Madrid's homeworld.  Not as big or populated as Tarsonis, but still dwarfs all of the outland settlements as far as population and urban development.

Madrid:  Madrid was the leader of the Dominion rangers.  After catching the band of Terran terrorists known as the Laughing Skull that had been running rampant for ages, Madrid was promoted to Marshall of the Terran dominion, which would be equivalent of the highest-ranking police officer, the head enforcer.

Lundy:  One of Madrid's deputies also gets job with enforcer high command.  Lundy is the only character that gets along with every character.

Bennett:  One of Madrid's deputies from his ranger job, like Lundy.  Also got promoted.  Bennett is older and wiser than Lundy, and worries more than Lundy and tends to have less faith in Madrid.

Emperor Mengsk:  Just as you know him from Starcraft.

Chirall: Mengsk's number one advisor

Dixon:  One of Madrid's best friends.  When all of the members of the Laughing Skull were caught, Madrid discovered that he was part of the group and is now serving time in prison.  Madrid comes to visit him.

Artley: Former co-worker of Madrid.  Dislikes him and is jealous of promotion although he doesn't completely show it.

Veers: Mengsk's secretary of defense.  He appoints Madrid to the job.

Victor: A Bounty hunter that roams in and out of the Terran worlds.

Act I:

Scene I:  The Downtown square in the capital of the Terran dominion

Veers:  Come, Chirall, let's commence this ceremony now.  I am ready for it to be done.

Chirall:  Why is thou so eager to begin my lord?  Why do ye demonstrate such haste in initiating this?

Veers:  The Dominion is in great peril, Chirall.  My soul can relax and rest easy knowing that he sits in his new seat of power.  I feel every minute we delay this is to the advantage of the dominions enemies.

Chirall:  Tell me more of this Madrid, my lord, so that I may have confidence and rest assure in his appointment to head of the Space Rangers.

Veers:  I will explain all in the speech.  Why worriest thou?

Chirall:  Mardrid seems a great man skilled in the trade of catching rogues, but something about his resolve, his aura, his passion for his work scares me.

Veers: All the more reason to put the power in his hands, tis those things that make a great lawmen.

Chirall:  I trust thy judgment, Veers, let the ceremony begin

(Veers walks up to the podium and the surrounding crowd hushed.)

Veers: Friends, Terrans, Countrymen, the vile disruption of our great country caused by the Laughing Skull is over!!  Behold, our last Marshall was killed in a battle with the Zerg, but fear not, for we can put even bigger feet into his shoes!  With no disrespect to the death of this man, I give you, the one who put an end to the vile disruption!!

(There is a wild applause.  Veers steps down from the podium and up steps Madrid.)

Madrid: My fellow Terrans, I humbly yet eagerly accept my new position as the protector of you and your families.  This day I feel is the end of the age of profitable felony!!

(There is a big applause.  While the crowd is erupting, Artley speaks with Bennett.  Inside a building on the fourth floor watching the speech from the window and listening to it on the radio.)

Artley:  You know, for one who pleads humility to his promotion, he sure has much confidence on what his career will accomplish.

Bennett: I concur with thy opinion, Artley.  While he does speaketh very largely and ambitiously, he has been known, by my experiences with him, as one who can follow through with what he says.  After all, he did manage to apprehend the most elusive band of thieves in the galaxy.  He is however very rash and doesn't strategize as he should at times.

(The speech continues.)

Madrid:  I thank Veers for allowing me this opportunity to become of prominence in the Terran law enforcement force.  I will uphold this position faithfully, and I promise you will see results soon.

(Another applause erupts.  Exeunt Madrid, veers, and Chirall)

Scene II: 

Mar Sara Colony Jailhouse - Enter Victor with a handcuffed thief.

Victor: Oh great superior officer, I caught this man meddling in the hangar of the Mar Sara military base.  What shall be his fate?

Sheriff Coleman:  He meddled within the hangar?  What does he to arouse thy suspicion?

Victor:  He had with him, two wraith ignition keys.

Sheriff Coleman: Dost thou not think thou were a bit rash in arresting this man?  The Marshall shall hear of the arrest.

Victor:  The Marshall endorseth the arrest of the man, for he gave the first and final jurisdiction on him.

Sherriff Coleman:  What have ye to say for yourself, accused one?

Handcuffed Man:  I had no crooked intentions,  I was doing my regular routine of scanning the wraiths for problems, the daily maintenance and I left my license at home.  The man in charge of the hangar instructed me to complete the job as I was, as he was in need of the maintenance check at that very time.

Sherriff Coleman:  Shall we arrange for a attorney for this man, or shall we have the man in charge of the hangar come down and free this man?

Victor:  That we cannot do.  All of the lawyers have been removed by the law enforcement administration, as they are said to allow wealthy guilty men to go free.

Sheriff Coleman:  See that this man receiveth the best cell accommodations,  I will plea to enforcer HQ for his freedom in the morning.  

Scene III:

A dinner party at a mansion on Fewgall.

Lundy:  Gentlemen, a toast to peace, prosperity and a lush abundance of food!!

All: Aye! 

Artley: Dear Lundy, when shall Madrid come to this party?

Lundy:  I gaveth him a cordial invitation, and he declined, and when I pled for him to come he replied he would try to come in the hub of the party.

Artley:  Admirable that he should spend so much time with his work.  The high command is in need of men that spend overtime with their work.  Have you full faith in your payroll of the enforcers under Madrid's direction?

Lundy:  I lose no sleep, in fact, I am much more settled at night knowing he is on the enforcers throne.

Artley:  And what does he propose to do about the Electra situation?

Lundy: I know nothing of that, please elucidate my knowledge on this matter.

Artley:  The laughing skull made off with the dominion science vessel the Electra.  She had in her cargo computers containing much information dealing with covert ops, Zerg and Psi control, nuclear secrets, and advanced weapons designs.  Since the apprehension of the Laughing Skull's leader, it has yet to turn up.

Lundy: I am sure that Madrid is fully aware of this matter.  He has much of the high imperial counsel to inform him of the situation.

Artley:  Mengsk has not yet committed to finding it yet.  I have reason to believe Madrid will follow suit.

Lundy:  Artley, if thou worriest much more, your young hairs will turn gray.

Artley: (Aside to Veers) We have surrounded ourselves by people that have all faith in someone pride-stricken and uppity as the ones in the imperial cabinet Veers, I fear if real tranquility is to be restored to the Koprulu Sector, we must do something ourselves.

Veers: (aside to Artkey) Aye.  But would it not be dangerous to appear traitorous to Madrid, the one who practically hangs his own brother who smiles wrong?

Artley: (Aside to Veers) It would be, but what little is left of the Laughing Skull has enough information to destroy the entire Terran dominion.  I fear for the safety of all Koprulu humanity…

(Enter Madrid)

Madrid:  Gentlemen, I have arrived.  Fourteen days at the head of the Terran law enforcement, and I am already all confident that our safety has been secured.

(A cheer erupts, Madrid sits down, and the party resumes.)

Lundy:  What delayed your arrival to this banquet, good Madrid?

Madrid:  Me and my hired rangers gunning down the last of the Zerg nests near the Chau Sara settlement.

Lundy:  Were not the Terran Special Forces assigned to eliminate those targets?

Madrid:  They were Lundy, but the legal specifics dealing with Dominion attacks regulations were too much of a hassle, and I used my ranger jurisdiction to avoid the jungle of Congressional approval, For by the time our government could approve a formal strike, the Zerg would have mustered enough strength to attack the settlement and innocent people would have died.

Lundy: Commendable, Madrid.  I trust your judgment and your good Ranger instincts, the same ones that put and end to the Laughing Skulls reign of terror.

Bennett: I would advise you to be careful, Madrid.  Heading up the entire Ranger Core is different from leading a pack of  them on vultures.

Madrid:  Oh Bennett, it was no bold move, the new intelligence equipment I have at the HQ makes my rangering skills even more lethal to the forces of evil.

Bennett: Commendable, Madrid, but just bear in mind, do not try to be a ranger and leader at the same time.

Madrid:  It is nice talking to you gentlemen.  I must be on my way now.

Bennett:  Where goest you now?

Madrid:  To visit my dear friend Dixon, who I was forced to lock away in my line of work.

Act II:

Scene I:  

Chiraff and Artley in a dropship landed on the planet Braxis.

Chiraff:  Do not you believe that we should turn back now?

Artley:  No, was too much trouble to sneak this ship from Enforcer HQ without permission to abandon the operation so soon.  Will you please turn on the scanner.

Chiraff: Tis activated

(He turns on the scanner)

Artley:  Doth the scanner indicateth anything?

Chiraff:  There are no abnormal readings present, what do we do for now?

Artley:  We will visit the old station for clues.  I hate to go back after coming all this way, and I know that Mengsk has probably not searched this area very well.

Scene II:

Madrid visits his friend Dixon on the island prison on the planet Korhal.

Madrid:  Dearest Dixon, how art thou, are these folk treating you all right?

Dixon:  Aye friend, when it became known to those employed here that I had ties to the Stone Marshall, they have treated me as one of them.  How goes your career.

Madrid:  It goes well, I have done all I need to do to be in good standing with the emperor.  I thank thee for the information thou gavest me on the laughing skull.  Thy reward is coming.

Dixon:  I await it with much anticipation.  Bear in mind that if you were to free me, I could also give you more information on the remainder of the Laughing Skull, including some useful information on the Electra Vessel situation.

Madrid:  You will not regret the betrayal of your criminal superiors to me, Dixon, your day is coming.  Try to relax for now Dixon.

(Exit Madrid)

Scene III:

Madrids office.  Enter Sheriff Coleman.

Madrid:  Good day to you Sherrif Coleman, what needest thou?

Sheriff Coleman: Right now, I care to discuss your criminal apprehension policy. My jail is filled with the innocent who have aroused the slightest suspicion of felony.

Madrid:  Do not thy know by now Coleman?  The laughing skull all appeared as plain citizens, yet they were the scourge that were tearing apart all Koprulian civilization!!

Sheriff Coleman:  Even the Skull did not appear as innocent as the ones who spend miserable days in my prison!!

Madrid:  Thou knowest as well as I do that those who even remotely resemble those of the skull must not be free.  Dost thou want to eliminate black market and terrorism in this sector?

Sheriff Coleman: Yes, but Overkill solutions only breed more problems!!

Madrid: No problem in this sector outweighs the problem as the ones caused by ones who do not heed the law!!!  You are a lawman, you should know the vulnerability of crime to such a frail civilization is this!!

Sheriff Coleman:  A civilization even more frail when all its citizens wear the same thing day after day in fear of arousing police suspicion!!

Madrid:  Mr. Coleman, I am now in charge of the law enforcement in this sector!!

Sheriff Coleman: Granted, but you yourself are tampering with the legal system of this imperial republic!!

Madrid:  ENOUGH!! I care not to discuss this anymore.  If you do not have any other business to discuss, please leave me now!!

(Sheriff Coleman, ticked off at Madrid's attitude, leaves the office.)

Scene IV:

Bennett, Lundy, and Veers

Bennett:  Men, I have called you here to discuss a very grave matter.  The last remaining survivors of the Laughing Skull claim to haveth  nuclear secrets.

Lundy: How managest the final members of the dominions scourge obtain the forbidden weaponry of us?

Bennett:  Behold, the laughing skull Stoleth the science vessel the Electra, and has taken from within it the knowledge of the most powerful weapons known to man.

Lundy: What say they to you Bennett?

Bennett: They have made no ultimatums yet, nor have they expressed their intentions or wills.

Lundy:  Does Madrid know of this yet.

Bennett:  He has departed again for Korhal, to visit with his jailbird friend.  We have sent a messenger to enlighten him on the subject.

Lundy: Stop!! I want to hear no more negative news!! I go now to bed, that when I wake up the morning may be bright!!

(Exeunt Lundy)

Bennett:  Do not worry about him, for Lundy is an optimist, and doesn't handle pressure well.  He will probably soon be with the rest of the ground level rangers.

Veers: Good Bennett, we have another problem.  I was in the hanger doing routine inspection, when I found one of our most advanced dropships missing.

Bennett: More of the laughing Skulls doing!!  We must be weary of our surroundings and remain more alert!!

Veers: But sir, the state is already in its maximum state of alert.  To do it anymore is to throw the entire legion of hippies into prison.

Act III:

Scene I:

In space between Enforcer HQ and Korhal

(Mardrid is in his Valkyrie frigate, a messenger in a wraith approaches)

Madrid:  What haveth you to say piolet, make it quick, for I am in such a hurry and am in less than good humor.

Messenger:  Marshall Madrid, I bringeth you news from the deputies, The Skull hath tactical nuclear weapons, and is poised to blackmail the Dominion government.

Madrid:  For what reason should I heed thy word.  Who doth they represent?

Messenger: Why, your own coworkers Bennett and Veers.

Madrid:  I believe thee not, for Bennett and Veers knoweth that I let not any stranger gain an inch on me, for members of the skull put to death those naïve to a strangers trap.

Messenger: I am not of the skull, I hold a high place in the media, Veers hath known my high rank within Dominion journalism, and considered me a convincing voice of message to thee.  If thou do not heed my word, I shall report this to the public, so the responsibility will be forced on thee.

Madrid: Thou posses a dangerous mouth with a dangerous position.  I will not allow thee to spread panic to the dominion public, which is a surefire way to put the final bullet in the chest of the Dominion .

(He Fires missles at the Wraith, destroying it.)

Madrid:  The dominion must be strong; to overcome its adversaries, and it is people such as you, messenger who are the weak links.

Scene II:

Inside the Braxis Station – Chiraff and Artley speak with a member of the Laughing Skull. (LSM)

LSM: Ye representatives from the Dominion, I am prepared to deliver the ultimadum, and I designate you two to inform them of the news.

Artley:  We are not representatives of the Empire, Crook, but investigators above the Empires law here to stop you.

LSM:  You should know, that, should you be able to blow this building down to the simplest ash, it will not interfere with our ability to destroy all of Fewgall.

Artley:  We need not know where you keep your bringers of destruction.  All we need is but you to force information out to us.

LSM:  But I know not the location for which the weapons you skeak of are kept.  For I am but an automated droid, who upon my will can self-destruct and bring about an end to this building which we are in.

Chiraff:  And for your ultimadum, foul machine?

LSM:  The leader of the last of the skull wishes for an unconditional surrender from Lord Mengsk himself by midnight tonight, or the world of Fewgall will be no more.

(Artley and Chiraff say nothing more but leave in a big hurry.)

Scene III:

The prison on Korhal – Dixon's Cell enter Madrid

Dixon:  What Madrid?  What of my freedom restoration?

Madrid:  Speak softy, for I do not want our conversation overheard.  At the stroke of midnight  the security system on this cell will go down and I will be able to open it up with a special key.

Dixon: And what of the security in this prison on midnight?

Madrid:  I am but the only one with security.  My friend, the plan for your escape is foolproof. 

Scene IV:

Chiraff and Artley return with dropship, and enter Madrid.

Madrid:  Ah, there goes the missing ship!! It has brought great wory to the navy officers on this station.  I shall have ye two thrown into prison!!

Chiraff:  Madrid, no harm we intended to this craft.  We were just trying to hunt down the last of the skull.

Madrid:  your thievery has only helped the last of this skull.  Guards arrest them!!

Artley: Listen to me now Madrid!!  The skull art active at the Braxis station and intends to nuke our planet upon the condition that Emperor Mengsk does not report to him by the stroke of midnight!!

Madrid:  Thou speak such lies!!  Ye are equal of sin as with the last of the skull!! Guards, have these men thrown in prison!!

(Exit Madrid:  Artley and Chiraff handcuffed and carried away.)

Scene V:

Bennett: Marshall Madrid!! A nuclear armed battlecruiser art right in our planets orbit!!  We have established contact and they maintain that we have received fair warning!!

Lundy:  Oh, the planet tis doomed!! What shall we do Madrid.

Madrid:  Tis nothing we can do.  Ah life, that fragile God given gift that so many overlook.

(The evacuate.  Nukes destroy all urbanized areas on Fewgall)

 Madrid: Oh home world, home world, my dear home world.  Thou kept me in thy womb of Oxygen and bio tolerable temperatures, and when thou needst me to ensure your safety, I have failed thee.

Lundy: Incoming enemy missles!!

(A Yamato cannon charge completely vaporizes the ship)

THE END


End file.
